Moblet
Moblets are small, usually friendly creatures that are fun to be around. Moblets love to infect people and make them go crazy. Before the Moblets arrived at earth, the Mej Mej Overlords were trying to create a loveable cute pet for the bored citizens of Meej, thinking of themselves they created the Moblets! Moblets are fat, yellow mejling-like creatures, that have fingers and hands, but floating balls for feet. Moblets are really fast reproducing. A moblet is created from 0.03 micro-grams of female fluff. When the female sheds it's fluff about a million little baby Moblets come to life. Moblets are known as pests around the galaxy and are spreading all over hundreds of planets. A baby moblet becomes an adult after 4 day of life, and is able to reproduce at 8 days of life. A moblet can reproduce 5 times in 20 days, as their fluff needs to regrow. A moblets life span is 4 years of age. For a while they were good pets for the Mej Mej, but they were too smart for the relatively dumb mejlings. They were tired of being pets, and started an uprising. The Mej Mej strategists thought that the only way to get rid of these pests was to shrink them to cell size, and send them into space in small, hand sized shuttles. After floating around in space for a while they reached Earth. The strategists weren't able to send all the moblets away, but the amount left on Meej is too small to be dangerous. Before the Moblets arrived on Earth, humans were neutral, expressionless creatures, until the Moblets learned that infecting humans could keep them safe from predators and that they could somewhat control human thoughts and actions. The Moblets infected every human on Earth, giving them feelings, emotions and more in-depth thoughts. The Moblets also learnt that they can control the mind of their occupant, and the more Moblets inside the host, the more control they have. Once the Moblets have complete control over their human host, the Moblets inside transform the host into a all powerful high Moblet. Although Meej kept around 25%of the Moblets and trained them for other uses such as: infiltrating the enemy and taking out important information useful against the opposing team and making you become hyper just before a battle to make you faster and swifter and stronger. Apart from pranking Zoidbergs and other creatures they are know to be loyal and trustworthy. During The Weegee War the moblets took a big part in it. They are swift and hard to find, which means they can infiltrate the enemy. They also help all allies on the battlefield. They are used to help make the warrior swifter, faster and stronger. They when they are in big groups, they tend to take control of their victims body and mess arounf the place. The Elder Zoidberg is different than other Zoidbergs because he has Moblets stuck in his brain.The Moblet representations are the three elder moblets, Mo, Ho and Bo, who are the only respected Moblets. Moblets are usually not respected citizens of Meej.